Broken Home
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: Zechs x Noin a small story It's my first try at a Noin Zechs fic.


BROKEN HOME  
  
Zechs looked at his raven-haired love. Noin smiled as she promised him that she'd never leave  
his side and she was true to her promise thus far.   
  
Noin lay without movement for days. The doctors told Zechs that she might never wake. But she  
promised him she promised him that she'd ALWAYS be by his side, always.   
  
"Always" Zechs whispered as he held her hand. He left everything to stay by her side. Every once  
in awhile Sally Po, Lady Une, Relena, or Quatre would stop by. Most of the time it was Quatre, but Zechs  
never left her side.  
  
That night Zechs fell asleep for the first time in days, silence filled the room. Zechs dreams were  
of Noin as always. She had been there when he needed her. But he thought, I wasn't there for her when  
Relena was attacked. I failed her, and now she may pay with her life, her dear life. She was so precious, so  
innocent, so caring, and yet so brave. Tears escaped Zechs eyes as he slept.   
  
He had lost almost everything he could lose. His home, his parents, his pride, and now he might  
lose Noin. Noin was the one thing that he cared for other than his little sister Relena. She was the only  
one that really understood him. The only one he truly loved.  
  
Noin didn't move and ceased to breath. The heart monitor flat lined as doctors rushed in, waking  
Zechs. It was bad enough that he had hurt her, but what was worse was, she was pregnant with his child.  
His flesh and blood could pay for his weakness as well.   
  
The Doctors made Zechs leave. Hours passed, nothing, he waited for what seemed an eternity  
until a doctor came out.  
  
Zechs rushed over to the doctor. "Are you the father of the child?" The Doctor asked, as he  
looked up at the man that once hid behind a mask. "Yes. Is…?" Zechs started as the Doctor nodded.  
"She's fine, but the mother is still unstable. You may go in and see them now." The doctor watched as  
Zechs rushed into the room.  
  
"Here you are sir, she's a healthy baby girl. I would say congratulations, but we fear for her  
mother." the nurse smiled painfully. She handed the baby to Zechs, she looked like Noin, except for the  
icy blue eyes. "Sir, what is her mothers last name?" the nurse asked him. "Merquise. Lucrezia Merquise."  
Zechs looked at the child then to Lucrezia. No longer Nobel Noin but rather Lucrezia Merquise. "And  
your daughters name?" The nurse smiled Zechs looked at the small child in his arms. " Aurra Lucrezia  
Merquise." he smiled at the sleeping bundle in his arms.  
  
Days pass as Zechs and little Aurra stay by Lucrezia's side. One night, while Zechs was sleeping  
Noin opened her eye but couldn't speak. She looked over at the sleeping Zechs and smiled. Was he with  
me the whole time? She asked herself, as a nurse came in. The nurse startled to see Noin awake and  
sitting up, dropped the tray waking Zechs up.  
  
"You're, you're awake." he rushed to her side and held her hand. She smiled as the nurse left to  
get the doctor. "I feel like I got hit by a Mack truck." she put her head in her hands as the doctor and  
nurse walked in. The nurse walked in with Aurra and Lucrezia's jaw dropped. "Let me give you a once  
over Mrs. Merquise." the doctor said, conducting a few tests. After confirming that the patient was  
stable, the doctor left the room.  
  
"I thought I'd lose you." Zechs said handing her the baby. "I told you that I'd never leave your  
side Zechs. Is she ours?" Lucrezia smiled. "Yes, her name is Aurra Lucrezia Merquise." Zechs sat on the  
bed next to Lucrezia. He held out a small box. "Marry me?" he asked, more of a command than a request.   
Lucrezia kissed him lightly on the lips. She put the ring on and said "Yes.", they kissed. Aurra began to  
coo, they both smiled.  
  
Three months later, Lucrezia and Zechs were married. Lucrezia couldn't do much, she even had  
to get accustomed to walking again. Lucrezia felt helpless, much like a child, but Zechs was there by her  
side, helping her get through it all. Zechs was helping her regain control over her life, but most of all he  
was finally hers'.  
  
It had been 6 months since she had married Zechs and returned home with Aurra. She smiled at  
the sleeping Zechs. Oh Zechs what would I do without you? Where would I be now? Another nameless  
soldier on the battlefield? Or... Lucrezia gasped for air, she was overdoing it again. She had to learn  
how to live all over again.  
  
Lucrezia lay back in her bed as her breathing returned to normal. She sighed in relief, as once  
again, her gaze lit upon her sleeping husband. He was her first love, her last love, her life, her  
inspiration, her everything. With that in mind, Lucrezia Merquise closed her eyes and went into a deep  
sleep. If this was a dream, then she never wanted to wake up, but if it was real then she didn't want to  
dream. In either case, sleep came and claimed her.   
  
Lucrezia was whole for a change, and it didn't matter if she couldn't do a thing on her own, she  
had Zechs. She had lost a lot, it was true, but she had gained so much more.  
  
~*~Author's Notes~*~  
I don't own the Gundam Wing characters although I wish I did. This fan fic was inspired by one of my  
favorite authors (*~ The Fablespinner ~*) I love her fan fics, especially the ones that have to do with  
Lucrezia Noin. Please don't steal this. =) 


End file.
